A Walk Towards the Sunrise
by star's-tide
Summary: She returns to the wizarding world just as it seems that everything will end. She brings with her a heart filled with fire, and the wisdom of another, and will change Harry Potter more than he will ever imagine.


**AN – Sorry about any mistakes, I don't have a beta, but if there are any volunteers?**

**Disclaimer – Don't own them, really wish I did though**

* * *

Breath wheezed through her lips and she dashed through the woods, spells ricocheting off of the trees beside her. Her hair tangled in the branched as she slipped between the trees. They were close behind, she could hear them screaming curses into the cold night air. The moon shone eerily, illuminating the woods which seemed to stretch on forever. She knew the woods well, she had played in it for years, memorizing every hidden track and every dense stand of trees. But she knew that if she stopped running to hide they would catch her easily.

Suppressing a scream as a curse hit the tree beside her and it burst into flame, she entered a clearing. Suddenly a feeling of dread came over her. The clearing was too big, they would have a clear shot at her well before she got to the trees on the other side. But they were gaining, and she had no where else to go. She started off across the clearing, the pain from the stitch in her side tearing into her, tears streaming down her face.

And then they were in the clearing, and she heard the words that she had dreaded hearing all of her life. The words that would end a life and that a person would hopefully never have to hear or say in the extent of their lifetime.

"Avada Kedavra", the shout of the words echoed through the clearing.

This was really the end, she was done for. Just as her mother and father had before her she braced herself for the end. And then suddenly her feet were no longer on the ground, and she watched as the curse that would have ended her life flew through the place she had been standing moments ago.

She was being pulled onto a broom in front of a form dressed all in black. She sighed, even this mysterious stranger had to be better than the Death Eaters she had just escaped. As she turned to look at the boy sitting behind her, he stopped her.

"Not until we've got a good lead on them." The voice was firm, but it was also kind.

Half hearted curses were still flying at them from the Death Eaters but by now they were completely out of range. She watched as the forest thinned and the mountains began.

It was another twenty minutes or so before the rider slowed the broom. They were out of danger, for the moment, and she felt the figure behind her relax.

"Thanks," was that really her voice? She it was so shaky it was hard to recognize, "you can let me off now, I can walk from here."

The boy laughed, the vibrations rippling across her shoulders, "And where do you expect to go, we're in the middle of nowhere."

"I'd apparate somewhere, genius." she said, her voice becoming steadier by the second.

"Well I suppose you could, but I have strict instructions to save your hide, and then bring you directly back to the Weasley's house."

The Weasley's house, she mused, so this mysterious stranger was probably someone from the Order of the Phoenix, and therefore someone she could trust. "All right then, but do I at least get to find out who my night in shining armor is," she turned to look at the face behind her. A pair of startling green eyes met he own gray ones. A shock of black hair graced the top of his head and the moonlight glinted off of a pair of wire rim glasses.

The boy smiled, "Harry Potter, a pleasure to meet you, although I still don't know who you are, I was only told to come and save a maiden in distress."

The girl laughed, so he didn't know. Taking a big breath she prepared to use her real name, the name she had not used in years for fear of being found.

"My name ," she paused, drawing the words from the place they'd been hidden,the words rushed through her lips "is Aislin Dumbledore." Suddenly she was happier that she had been in a long time.

The boy pulled away from her, distancing himself as far away from her as he could get on a broom. A strange look had crossed his face.

Suddenly they were on the ground and she and Harry were engulfed in the embrace of Mrs. Weasley and shepherded inside the Burrow.


End file.
